


Busted Pipes

by Daovihi



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alley Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Genderfluid Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Omorashi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, babys first piss fic, but he wont, cuz his delicate pride, everything couldve been avoided if jasper just peed in a bush, handjob, i think, jasper more like jasPEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: All Sylvia wanted was to keep Jasper nice and hydrated on this hot day. And that's sweet of her! Except the plumbing for the whole city goes out, and Jasper did not use the bathroom before then.
Relationships: Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Busted Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> me: i need to work on tsatu and bos  
> election cycle:  
> me: fuck. guess im writing piss to cope

It's a lovely day out, and the Goddess personally hates Jasper.

Jasper's been outside all day long, and due to Sylvia's excessive doting, Jasper ended up drinking what must have been his body weight in water. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, save for feeling watered out, but it just so happens that the whole damn city is suddenly experiencing plumbing problems. And it just so happens that this plumbing problem extends to bathrooms, because the Goddess decided Jasper shouldn't be allowed to have nice things.

Jasper breathes deep through his nose and crosses his legs. So long as he can focus on anything except for his bladder, he can last until the toilets open again. He's done this before. He can do it again. Just… focus on Sylvia's voice.

"Phew!" Sylvia fans herself with her hand. "It's gotten so hot lately! Honey, I feel like I'll wilt at this rate!"

The heat is… not exactly Jasper's most pressing issue, considering he decided to wear all white and short sleeves as opposed to Sylvia's long sleeves and billion colors, but Jasper doesn't voice that thought. "Perhaps you should take your own advice."

"I would, but there's no water!" Sylvia huffs and rests her chin on her hand. "At least you don't have to worry about staying hydrated, darling."

…Ah. That. Jasper frowns as he shifts in his seat. The mere reminder of how much Jasper drank makes his everpresent issue that much more obvious. "How long did they say the repairs would take again?"

"Uh, I thiiiink they said it'll take another hour?" Sylvia's eyes gravitate to the side as she recalls the information. "I'm not too sure about that, though."

Jasper scowls deeper. How dare those plumbers be so slow. It feels like a slight directed at Jasper. And it's not like Jasper can do his business without plumbing. He likes to think he's better than some lowly rat pissing wherever it pleases.

The pressure on his bladder increases tenfold, and Jasper bites back a whimper. Perhaps that train of thought wasn't a good idea. "Let… let us go elsewhere."

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Sylvia ever so gently takes Jasper's hand and squeezes it.

Jasper scoffs and rips his hand away. "I am fine." Yes, he's perfectly fine. All he needs is to walk around for a bit. See some different sights. Maybe physical activity will sap some water from his bladder and make it a little emptier. "Come. I grow weary of this place."

Jasper abruptly stands, and that immediately proves to be a mistake. He lets out a little whimper as the movement agitates his bladder, bordering on pain. His hands automatically move to cup at himself before Jasper realizes what he's doing and forces them back to his sides.

"Jasper, are you sure you're okay?" Sylvia is by his side in an instant, looking his body over. "Did you get a booboo? Do you need a reheal? A kiss better?"

Jasper straightens his back and turns his nose at Sylvia's obvious worry. "I said I am fine! Reserve your excessive kindness for someone that needs it."

"Honey…" Sylvia furrows her brows. "I'm worried about you. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

Jasper huffs and stomps off. Sylvia follows at his heels, her stupid prying eyes boring into Jasper. Every single step worsens Jasper's little condition. By the time they're out of the park, Jasper's eyes are blurry, his movements slow and sluggish, his legs trembling like leaves. But he can't show weakness. Not in front of Sylvia.

Sylvia takes Jasper's hand again. Jasper temporarily pauses walking to look over to Sylvia. Sylvia smiles and squeezes Jasper's hand.

"Are you getting tired, sweetie?" Sylvia sweetly asks, as though that's the pressing issue at the forefront of Jasper's mind.

Jasper glances ahead. "No." He grits out. When the hell are those bathrooms going to reopen?!

"Then let's go see the wishing well!" Sylvia points in the general direction of the fountain. "I've always wanted to make a wish in it."

Fucking goddess, is Sylvia trying to torture Jasper?! "No!"

Sylvia's smile falters for a moment. "How about the harbor, then? We could go on a boat riiiide…"

Pressing his thighs together, Jasper gulps as he forces himself to think about anything but water. "No!"

"Oh…" Sylvia loses her smile altogether. "I guess we could… keep walking through the city? If you want to, honey."

Walking. Mere walking. That sounds like a much better alternative. Better than exposing himself to bodies of water, at least. All he has to do is keep pretending everything is fine with his meddlesome sack of pee, and Sylvia will be none the wiser to Jasper's predicament. "Very well." Jasper forces through his teeth, voice cracking slightly.

Now, Sylvia leads the way, partially because she's more eager, but mostly because Jasper physically cannot keep up. He can't help it. It hurts to hold it in this long. And it's so hard to walk when he's forced to keep his thighs together to prevent an accident. But he forces himself onwards. He's better than his base needs. He can hold it.

By the time they make it to a main street, Sylvia is all but dragging Jasper along. She keeps throwing worried looks Jasper's way, and it only reminds Jasper of his predicament. He hates this. Hates everything. At least Sylvia's warm hand is there to help keep him grounded.

Jasper's not sure exactly how much time passes, too preoccupied with hiding the symptoms of the pressure on his bladder to pay attention, but eventually he comes across the source of all his problems. The fucking broken piping system that caused the whole city to lose water. Several workers are working in the hole dug around the large pipes, standing in thick mud. No water appears to be leaking from the pipe anymore, though Jasper knows better than to trust appearances.

Sylvia lets go of Jasper's hand and leans over the edge of the hole. "Hello, darlings!" She calls to the workers. "Would you happen to know how long it'll take to get water again?"

"Not too long, actually." One worker replies. "We've just about finished repairs. All we have to do is turn the water back on, and everything should be good."

So the plumbing is fixed. The bathrooms will reopen. Jasper's so happy he could cry. He won't have to hold it in much longer. He will finally get to pee!

Water starts flowing through the pipes again. Seconds pass before the pipes begin to creak. Then, they burst, releasing a thick cascade onto the ground. Several workers jump back as they get soaked all over again.

"Goddess DAMMIT! Shut it off! Now!"

The workers force the water flow off, but by then it's already too late. A little trinkle escapes Jasper, and he bolts. This can't be happening. Not in front of other people. Not in front of his beloved. He ducks into a dark alley with speed he didn't know he possessed, hoping and praying that what escaped him doesn't leave a stain.

"Jasper?" Sylvia approaches the alleyway, panting. "What's wrong?! You ran out so suddenly!"

Fuck, why did Sylvia have to go after him now, of all times?! "Go away!" Jasper keeps his back turned to Sylvia as he presses his hands to his nether regions. "I don't-!"

Jasper trips over a loose stone and falls to the ground with a thud. And then, the worst possible scenario comes to pass. What feels like a river of hot piss flows down to Jasper's pants, creating a very large, VERY visible stain on Jasper's pristine white pants. Jasper manages to force the flow to stop through sheer force of will, but by then it's too late. Sylvia can clearly see that Jasper has wet himself like a mere child.

Sylvia is looking at Jasper, and Jasper breaks down into tears. How could this happen to him? Now Sylvia must think Jasper's disgusting. She's not going to want anything to do with Jasper anymore, and she's going to leave him, and- and- and-

"Oh honey…" Sylvia sits by Jasper and pulls him into a hug. "It's ok, it's ok." She runs her fingers through Jasper's hair. "It's happened to all of us."

Jasper chokes on his sobs as he embraces Sylvia. "Please… don't hate me… I love you…"

"I don't hate you, darling." Sylvia kisses Jasper's tear-stained cheek. "And I don't think any less of you, either. It happens."

Jasper buries his face into Sylvia's shoulder. He loudly sobs as his ruined pants clings to him and highlights how full his bladder still is. Even after all of that, even with Sylvia holding him, he still needs to pee. He truly is pathetic.

"Are you cold?" Sylvia whispers, tightening her hug.

Only then does Jasper realize he's trembling. He blinks away tears and sniffles. "Sylvia… I… I still need to go…"

Sylvia nods and brings Jasper to his feet. She brings Jasper deeper into the alley and behind a stack of wooden crates. "Here, darling. I'll keep a lookout for you." Sylvia sets Jasper on a crate and looks both ways down the alley.

Jasper reaches down with shaky hands and starts fiddling with his drawstrings. But no matter how he works at it, he can't undo the knot. He just can't. His hands aren't steady enough to untie a knot.

"Sylvia…" Jasper gulps. "I… require assistance…"

Sylvia turns back to Jasper and takes a step towards him. "What do you need, honey?"

Jasper points to his drawstrings. Sylvia bends over slightly and starts fiddling with the knot. And fiddles. And fiddles. Each second that passes is torture to Jasper's poor bladder.

"Hurry up…" Jasper whimpers.

"Sweetie, I'm trying, but you've tied this knot so tight." Sylvia frowns as she tries digging her nail into the knot. "I can't get it loose."

Jasper starts crying anew. Why did this have to happen to him? All he wants is to go to the bathroom, but the forces that be decided that Jasper must suffer.

Well, he's already wet himself in front of Sylvia earlier. He's past any point of dignity anymore. So without further ado, he decides to just fuck it. Jasper releases his mental death grip on himself and allows the pee to flow out of his body and further soil his pants.

Sylvia pulls her hands back and watches the stain on Jasper's pants grow in size. Jasper tilts his head back, parts his lips, and lets out a long, drawn-out moan as relief floods over him. Finally, he can feel empty again. It takes several seconds and a long, steady stream, but he does it. Jasper completely and utterly relieves himself right then and there.

For a long time, all is silent, save for Jasper's light panting. Sylvia procures a handkerchief and wipes Jasper's tears away. Jasper closes his eyes and leans into Sylvia's gentle touches.

"Thank you…" Jasper mumbles.

"Don't mention it, darling." Sylvia presses a tender kiss to Jasper's temple. Then, she glances downwards.

Jasper follows her gaze and is immediately overcome with crippling embarassment. Standing stark against the dark stain on his pants is Jasper's own cock, stiff against the fabric and creating an obvious bulge. In that moment, Jasper desperately prays to whatever gods might exist that his erection isn't related to… what just happened.

"Jasper?" Sylvia lays a hand on Jasper's arm. "Look at me."

Jasper forces himself to stop hiding his face to do as Sylvia told.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Sylvia brings her hands to Jasper's and holds them both. "I won't judge you for what you like." She brings one of Jasper's hands to her mouth and kisses it. "I'll even help you take care of it."

"…You will?"

"Yes." Sylvia nods. "I love you, and I want you to feel better." She places a kiss on Jasper's cheek before hovering her hand over Jasper's crotch. "Well? Do you want me to help your little problem? Or do you want me to leave it be?"

Jasper carefully evaluates his options, as sluggish and foggy his mind is at the moment. He could refuse and pretend this never happened. Sylvia would hardly blame him for doing so. But… is that what Jasper really wants?

Sylvia keeps staring at him, and it occurs to Jasper that he's been silent for a beat too long. In that moment, he makes up his mind. Jasper nods, feeling a slight twinge of shame for indulging in his baser urges. But once Sylvia kisses him again, all lingering doubts leave Jasper. He can deal with the implications of this later. Right now, he wants Sylvia to touch him.

As Sylvia kisses Jasper, she tries to untie Jasper's drawstrings once again. But still, no matter how much she tries, she can't get the knot loose. Jasper eventually groans in frustration, grabs Sylvia's knife, and cuts the string without a second thought. Then, he drops the knife to the side.

Sylvia brings Jasper up and tugs his pants down, then gently sets him against the wall. As Sylvia works on his underwear, Jasper glances to the crates. A large puddle sits where he was just a moment ago, producing an awful stench that Jasper doesn't seem to mind. Jasper hopes there's nothing inside that crate.

A warm hand yanks Jasper from that line of thought. Sylvia wraps her long fingers around Jasper's cock, bringing her thumb to brush over its head. Jasper lets out a tiny sigh as he embraces Sylvia. Sylvia kisses along Jasper's neck and jaw as she slowly rolls the foreskin back.

"Stay quiet for me, okay honey?" Sylvia whispers into Jasper's ear. "We don't want anyone stumbling upon us, do we?" She takes Jasper's earlobe into her mouth and playfully nibbles on it.

Jasper sharply exhales through his nose and blushes. His fingers come to fist the back of Sylvia's shirt as Sylvia starts picking up the pace. Soon, Sylvia pumps almost as fast as Jasper's heart. The smell of Jasper's own urine only deepens the pleasure, forcing him to bite Sylvia's clothed shoulder to keep his moans in check.

Sylvia suddenly ducks down, bringing Jasper with her. Her hand grinds to a halt, making Jasper whine and buck into Sylvia. Sylvia clamps a hand over Jasper's mouth and holds still.

"How's the missus, by the way?" A voice approaches the alley.

"She's doing fine. Pregnancy's going pretty well." The worker Sylvia was talking to earlier casually says. "What about your boyfriend?"

Sylvia's throat bobs as she holds Jasper tight. Jasper cannot see anything past the crates serving as their hiding spot, but he can hear just fine. And hearing people so close to catching them only makes Jasper's cock throb. He thrusts into Sylvia's hand, keeping his movements slow and deliberate so as to not draw attention. Eventually, Sylvia starts moving in sync with Jasper, watching the way Jasper expresses his quiet desperation.

Meanwhile, Jasper cannot stop staring at Sylvia's bulge. It's gotten so big since Sylvia started touching him. Jasper cannot help but wonder how Sylvia's cock will feel in his mouth. Will it feel hot on his tongue? Will Jasper choke on it? Will it force Jasper to stretch his jaw to its limit? The only thing Jasper wants almost as much as Sylvia's hand is answers to all three questions.

Sylvia peeks around the crates, then turns back to Jasper with a smile. "I think they're gone now." Sylvia whispers.

"Sylvia…" Jasper pants. He gulps before hovering his hand over Sylvia's bulge. "May I…?"

"Go ahead, my love."

Jasper palms at Sylvia's bulge, getting a feel for it. Goddess, it feels so good to touch Sylvia back, even if it's just through her clothes. If this is how it feels to almost touch her cock, then actually getting to hold it must be nothing short of a heavenly experience. Sylvia hums as she twists her wrist with each upward motion, and back with each downward one. She truly seems to be enjoying this so far.

When mere dry touches cease to be enough, Jasper all but yanks Sylvia's pants and underwear down in one motion. Then, he starts drooling. Sylvia is fully erect, cock standing proud and free. Jasper immediately grabs it and starts playing with the foreskin. Sylvia bites her lip and tucks her face into the crook of Jasper's neck.

The pleasure only builds up and up for Jasper, the coil in his belly growing tighter and tighter. Soon, Jasper's eyes are closed in ecstasy, and those quiet noises Jasper's been working so hard to suppress are growing louder, and in greater frequency. Sylvia grabs the back of Jasper's head and forces him in for a kiss that swallows his moans.

It is that kiss that makes the coil in Jasper's belly snap. He shoots cum all over Sylvia's hand and shirt in the most intense orgasm he's ever had in his life. He can't stop thrusting into Sylvia's hand. How else will he milk himself dry? When Jasper's done cumming, Sylvia parts from him with a sigh and kisses his cheek.

"Sylvia…" Jasper quietly moans.

"I love you." Sylvia mumbles to Jasper.

"I love you too." Jasper firmly plants his hands on Sylvia's shoulders and pushes her away, only to get on his hands and knees before Sylvia.

Sylvia lets out a gasp a mere moment before Jasper's mouth engulfs her beautiful cock. She tastes so fucking good. Better than any candy Jasper's ever had. Jasper moans around her as he starts taking her deep.

"Jas-!" Sylvia slaps her hands over her own mouth. Her next sounds come out muffled yet loud.

Pride wells up in Jasper at Sylvia's muted noises. He bobs his head up and down, suppressing his gag reflex for his lover. Sylvia heavily breathes through her nose as she brings one hand to rest on Jasper's head. Nails dig in as Jasper goes faster, greedily drawing precum from Sylvia.

A moan escapes Sylvia. Before Jasper knows it, Sylvia's guiding his head up and down her cock, gently, but steadily. Jasper picks up the pace, relaxing his throat in preparation. When Sylvia cums, Jasper catches every drop, gulping it down as fast as he can. Even after Jasper's swallowed all the cum available, he still keeps Sylvia's cock in his mouth, tiredly laving his tongue on the underside.

Eventually, Sylvia lightly thumps her hand against Jasper's shoulder, silently tapping out. Jasper lifts his head up, dragging his tongue along Sylvia's cock before parting from it with a wet pop. He settles on the ground, using Sylvia's strong thigh as a pillow. Sylvia pets Jasper's head as they both catch their breath.

"That was… incredible." Sylvia breathily mumbles.

"Mm." Jasper closes his eyes.

"My love… can I… can I kiss you?"

"Go ahead."

Sylvia lifts Jasper up, hefts him onto her lap, and engulfs his mouth in a deep kiss. For a moment, Jasper wonders if Sylvia can taste her own seed on Jasper's tongue. When they part, Jasper opens his eyes to find semen on Sylvia's cheek, likely from when she was trying to keep quiet, not to mention on her shirt too.

"You need a bath." Jasper says after a moment.

"So do you." Sylvia glances at Jasper's soaked pants.

Jasper runs his hand through his hair, only to feel something wet. He groans. Cum must have gotten in his hair. "I do not suppose you have a bucket of water in that… pocket dimension you pull your belongings from."

Sylvia shakes her head. "I only have my little hanky."

"Shit…" Jasper sighs. "How long will it be until plumbing returns to the city once again?"

"Honestly? I don't think it'll come back anytime soon."

"…Give me the handkerchief."

Sylvia procures the handkerchief again, but instead of handing it over, she wipes at the drool Jasper hadn't realized had accumulated on his face. "Leave it all to me, my darling."

Jasper can't help a smile as Sylvia dotingly cleans him up. A dry handkerchief won't be nearly enough to get everything, not to mention how they both reek, but for now, Jasper will savor this. And in spite of their filthy state, Jasper can't bring himself to regret doing this. Then again, he hasn't tried to traverse the streets yet. That will inevitably prove to be the hard part.


End file.
